


The worst thing

by bricksandbones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anatomy, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: The worst thing about it was the smell.





	

The worst thing about it is the smell.

 

That and the curious sensation of digging, ever deeper, 

looking but not - 

looking for an artery you dare not find. 

Like a bone-deep itch you can never scratch, 

exactly like the emotion that made you start this in the first place.

 

You call it a litmus test, guide the blade as you hold your breath.

How am I feeling today? Does my pulse quicken, do my fingers shake? 

 

How much, today, do I want to die?

 

You think back to anatomy:

wrist cross-section, the ulnar artery and the transverse carpal ligament.

For your own sake, don’t cut anything important (median nerve).

You need your hands to make a living and

you would need them too, to make a cut. 

Tie a knot. Pop a pill.

 

So you think back to anatomy. 

You were taught, you know better

(the worst thing about it was the smell).

 


End file.
